


Kevin

by Superwholockidancer



Series: Supernatural Imagines: Kevin [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, kevin - Freeform, supernatural imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholockidancer/pseuds/Superwholockidancer





	Kevin

You watch Sam and Dean head out on another hunt, their bags packed with clothing and shotguns. Sighing, you shut the door behind them, looking back at the dirty dishes in the sink. Too busy to clean up after themselves. You’d have to talk to them about that when they got back. It’s the least they can do after you make them breakfast.

 

Hearing a knock on the door, you turn sharply and grin when you see Kevin in the doorway leading to the library. “Hey, are you busy right now, (Y/N)?” You shake your head, following him towards the desk where he’s working on the tablet, a piece of paper and his pen beside it. You sit down next to him and look it over, studying the words carefully. “It’s not much, but it’ll help if we have to deal with any more hellhounds that come our way.”

 

“Crowley’s getting impatient. He wants the tablets, and he probably won’t think much about killing to get it. So this will help us see them whenever we need to?”

 

“Yeah, and we can kill them before they rip our throats open.”

 

With a grin, you hug him and press your lips to his. He pulls you closer, his arm around your waist and one hand in your hair. His lips are soft against yours, but you can feel the passion in it. You didn’t expect your first kiss with him to be like this. Kevin always struck you as shy and quiet, but not now.

 

You don’t even here the doors open and close as Sam and Dean walk back inside. “Hey! We left the - oh.” You both pull away, adjusting your clothing as you turn towards the brothers. “Wow, guess we came in at the wrong time. We’re - we’re going to go once we get the salt,” Dean awkwardly says as he walks towards his room.

 

Sam gives an embarrassed smile as he sits and waits until Dean returns. “Okay, bye you two lovebirds. Remember to use protection.” They shut the door again, this time for good. They’ll be gone for a few days before coming back. Looking at each other, you both dissolve into maniacal laughter at their reactions.


End file.
